The Slave Prince
by Battlestorm
Summary: AU. Mirkwood has lost the war to Rivendell. In a last effort to save his Kingdom, King Thranduil gave Legolas to the enemy. Lord Elrond gives Legolas to his son Aragorn as a slave. Legolas is defiant and spoiled, earning him punishment for his actions. He begins to find out that Aragorn is not as bad as he thought, but an accident leaves Legolas in grave danger.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so welcome to the new story. For an intro, Legolas is around eighteen human years old in this story. Aragorn is roughly the same age, maybe a little older. Mirkwood and Rivendell have gone to war with each other. Hope you enjoy.

The small procession of warriors marched through the gates of Rivendell. The leader of the guards held a thick rope clutched tightly in his fists. At the other end, dead center of the group, was a fair elf. He was thin and looked exhausted, but still held himself erect as his training has dictated. Legolas was obviously trying to walk normally, but he still had a prominent limp from an injury he had seemed to have received.

The Great Prince of Mirkwood was tethered to the rope by a metal collar encircling his thin neck like an animal, and his arms were wrenched behind his back and bound cruelly. Dark bruises colored his face and arms. His clothing was once probably grand in its colors and stitching but was now torn beyond recognition and hung from his lithe body. The doors of the throne room were opened and Legolas was thrown to his knees in front of the King of Rivendell. Elrond smiled faintly.

"Prince Legolas Thanduilion. You may rise." The young elf struggled to his feet, swaying slightly before squaring his shoulders and raising his rage filled eyes to the King's defiantly.

"I demand you release me this instant Elrond!" His tone held no respect for the King. A guard stepped up and hit the back of his head with the blunt end of his sword.

"You will show the proper respect to the Lord of Rivendell!" The blow sent Legolas toppling forward. Unable to catch himself due to his bound hands, his head slammed into the stone step at the base of the throne. To everyone's surprise, it was Lord Elrond himself that helped the Prince to his feet. It was obvious the Prince was still dazed from the fall. Blood was running down his face in rivulets. Slowly, the focus returned to Legolas' eyes. He glared at Elrond, who still held him upright, before throwing his head back and spitting in the Lord's face. The room was deathly quiet, waiting for their King's reaction. Elrond released the Prince from his hold and backed away, wiping the glob of spit from his face. His eyes grew hard, all of the sympathy he might have felt for the young elf gone.

"Prince Legolas, your kingdom has fallen to the warriors of Rivendell. The war in which you and your father have created is ended. Lord Thranduil and I have been able to come to an agreement. He has given me the greatest gift he possesses. His son for the continuation of the Mirkwood realm. You will be stripped of your rank and become a slave to the Rivendell household. You have become spoiled by your name, as your father agrees, but no more. Maybe your time here will teach you proper respect. I have decided to give you to my son, Aragorn. He will be your master and trainer. Any disobedience and you will be punished. Hard work will earn you rewards. Your work starts tomorrow, Legolas."

The guards dragged the former Prince away from the throne, finding no resistance from his dazed form. A million thoughts whizzed through Legolas' mind. His Adar had given him away? How could he cast him aside as if he was nothing more than a common elf? When he had been captured, fighting out on the battlefield, his side had been obviously losing. The Rivendell elves were too swift and their numbers were trice what Mirkwood possessed. He had thought that it was fate in which he had been taken, but now he saw that it was the will of his King.

Before he knew it, he stood before a door. It was grand and large, indicating that this person was someone of great importance. _Like the son of Lord Elrond, _Legolas thought bitterly. A guard stepped forward and knocked. A few moments later, it opened. There stood the legendary adopted son of Elrond. His hair was black as night, falling in gentle waves to his shoulders. His dark blue eyes shone brightly as he regarded the elf in front of him. He wore the colors of pure silver and gray, complimenting his tan skin and muscular body greatly. He nodded to the guards. Legolas was pushed inside the room. The collar was removed and the group left swiftly, leaving him with the Prince of Rivendell.

"As you know, you are to be my slave. You will see that my every need is met at all times. You are not to speak unless spoken to, and you are not to go anywhere without my permission. I am your master. Is that clear?" He grew angry as Legolas ignored his question and continued to glare at him instead. "I said is that clear!"

"I am a slave to no one! I am the Prince of Mirkwood and shall not be treated in such a manner!"

"Let me get this clear slave. You are mine! You will do everything that I demand without question. You are royalty no longer. You are but a mere slave here, and you will be treated as one. You will sleep on the floor at the foot of my bed so as to do anything I need you to at all hours. Now kneel before your master."

"I will never kneel to you, or anyone else! You can keep me here but you cannot make me something I am not!" Aragorn backhanded the elf roughly, sending his sprawling onto the floor. Legolas landed and made no attempt to get up. The events of the past week were catching up to him. Being beaten by the guards and then trekking four days without rest, only to arrive and be hit again were too much for his body to handle. He slid quickly into oblivion.

That's the end of chapter one. I don't know if I want to make this kind of a slash story or what. I'll leave that up to y'all to decide. Send me if you want it to be a slash or not, and I can go from there. Reviews please. I absolutely love reading them. Chapter two is coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Aragorn rose before the sun kissed the horizon. He sat up in his bed and stretched his stiff muscles. Padding barefoot to the bathroom, he threw a glance at his slave. He was right where he left him. After he had passed out of the floor, Aragorn had carried him to the blanket he had set on the floor beside his bed. It was to be where the former prince would sleep from now on. Once he had the healers check Legolas over, he let himself curl up under his thick blankets and drift to sleep. After relieving himself and washing his face, he made his way over to his new slave. Standing over the sleeping body ominously, he pushed at him with his foot.

"Awaken slave." Legolas only turned onto his other side, wearing a slight frown from the noise interrupting his beauty sleep. A sharp kick snapped him into the land of the living. He spun to face Aragorn, a glare fixed upon his face.

"I know it is your first day so I am being lenient with you. You should always rise before me and have a bath drawn and ready by the time I get up. I suggest you learn how to wake up long before the sun for I start my day very early. For now, just go fetch my breakfast. And tell them to fix you a plate as well. I'm sure you haven't eaten for a few days and I need you to be in working condition. Much needs to be done today. Now off." Aragorn spun on his heel and went back to the bathroom to take the bath he had to draw for himself.

Legolas stared at the man in shock. Finally deciding it was best to do as he was told, he got up with a huff and exited the room. A few wrong turns and a series of confusing directions later, he ended up in the kitchens. He watched a few moments as the cooking staff bustled about in preparation for the day.

"Prince Aragorn and I request breakfast. Make it quick." The room went silent as they all stopped in their chores to stare at Legolas. Finally an elf maiden huffed and threw together a plate. It was heaped with fruit and meat. She grabbed another plate and put a single strawberry on it, handing them both to him. Legolas eyed the plates in exasperation.

"This can't possibly be my breakfast. A strawberry? Are you daft? I said that I too require a breakfast. A hearty one. Get me another plate and I shall forgive you." The girl sent him a glare that could freeze an Oliphant. She grabbed back the plate with the slab of fruit and turned away.

"Then you shall receive nothing slave." Legolas sputtered. Did such a commoner just call him a slave? He was bustled outside and the door was slammed in his face. His stomach took that moment to make its disapproval known. He laid a hand on it to try and quell the painful stabs of hunger. Legolas walked back to the Prince's chambers. He entered and set the tray on the side table. A few minutes later, Aragorn emerged, fully dressed in the royal Rivendell colors.

"My bed should have been made, and yours should be out of sight. The curtains should have been drawn, my clothes should have been left out for me when I finished my bath, and the dirty clothes should have been put away. I expect all of those things to be done promptly by the time I come back." He swept out of the door, leaving Legolas watching his retreating back.

It took a few tried, but Legolas finally managed to do all that the Prince asked of him. He had never before in his life had to do any of those things. The door banged open and the son of Lord Elrond strode in. His eyes met his, deadly serious.

"Listen closely slave. My Father has just informed me that he has invited the councilmen and their wives to a dinner tonight. You will be there to serve me drink and fetch me my food. You will not speak unless spoken to, you will not defy me, and you will do everything I say or there will be dire consequences."

The words rang through Legolas' mind as he stood in the large dining room. It was filled with people laughing and carrying on with each other. His feet ached already from standing while the others drank greedily from Elrond's wine supply, and dinner had yet to be served. Running around and refilling Aragorn's glass was a daunting task. It seemed every time he set down the pitcher, he was having to refill it again. The guests had become quite rowdy since the beginning of the feast. Many had stared at Legolas openly, making rude comments about his heritage and blood line.

One in particular was grating on the former Princes' last nerve. He was rotund for an elf and had drank enough to personally put a dent in the wine reserves. He smirked at Legolas as he tipped his glass over, pouring the contents into the floor.

"Clean it up, _slave_," He sneered. Legolas grit his teeth and got on his knees to mop up the puddle with a rag. A well-aimed kick sent him flying face first into the mess. He sprang up, face red with rage. He grabbed the nasty elf by the neck and squeezed as hard as he could. He could tell people were screaming but everything was drowned out by the sound of blood pumping through his ears. Hands grabbed his own and yanked him away. The wall of red disappeared, leaving a very angry Aragorn in its place.

His master said nothing, just grabbed Legolas by the front of his tunic and stormed out as Lord Elrond apologized to the man profusely. Aragorn tossed the slave into a room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"What in the name of Valar was that! That was treason!"

"He spilt his own drink on purpose and then kicked me into it!" Legolas was still steaming in anger, hands twitching to strangle the elf again.

"That is no excuse!" He roared. "I have allowed your impudent behavior to go on long enough! It is high time you realize that I am the master here and that you are nothing but a mere slave!" He pushed Legolas into the wall and chained his hands, lifting them above his head and securing them there. His shirt was ripped away quickly. Legolas began to breathe hard, fear winding around his heart at what his master would do to him. Aragorn did not want to punish the elf, but he openly disobeyed him. He had to be taught from day one that disobedience was not tolerated in any fashion.

There was a high pitched whizzing sound before fire exploded from his back. The pain was so intense and so unexpected that he cried out. He twisted around to see Aragorn holding a wicked looking whip. He brought it up again and snapped it down on the slave's back. Legolas bit his lip to muffle the sounds of his pain. Blow after blow landed, leaving the elf delirious with pain. He didn't know how long the pain had been raining down on him. It could have been days. Suddenly, his knees gave out and a loud scream tore from his lungs.

"No more…Saes no more…" He gasped out. The whip paused before coming down again.

"What is my name slave?"

"Aragorn." Another hit rained down, bringing the answer to his mind. "Master! Master saes stop! I can't take any more. I won't do it again. Saes…master…no more…" The whip halted in its movements. Aragorn lowered his aching arm and stared at his slave. Blood was rushing down his back, soaking his jeans, and adding to the already formed puddle on the ground from deep gashes. Welts stood up in sharp contrast to the thin body of the elf.

"You are to go to Lord Katar tomorrow and apologize for your behavior." With that said, Aragorn swept out of the room, leaving Legolas dangling by the chains in the dark, half conscious.

o-o-o-o-o

A big shout out to Vicky the Charmed Fan who notified me that this chapter when I reposted it to get out all the kinks was chapter two from my first story. Major confusion. So here's the real chapter two.


	3. Chapter 3

A slight scraping sound broke through Legolas' daze. He had been dangling there for hours, too weak to stand up and release the pressure from his aching shoulders. The large door to the room was pushed open slowly, bringing with it a ray of candlelight. Soft footsteps approached the elf, stopping right in front of him. Legolas managed to lift his head, staring at the face of another elf before dropping his heavy skull again with a sigh.

Gentle hands were placed under the former Prince's arms, lifting him up and earning a groan from Legolas as the painful pulling of the limbs was relieved. Another pair of footsteps and the restraints were suddenly released from his hands. His heavy arms fell limply to his sides, sending shards of pain shooting up his back and shoulders at the abrupt change in position. Legolas felt himself drifting in and out of awareness. A soft voice murmured something to the first, which elicited a soft reply. His limbs were flung around shoulders, supporting him as he was escorted from the room. He valiantly tried to keep his feet moving underneath him, but soon his strength failed him and his legs dragged behind him.

A change in position left Legolas' head reeling violently. The next thing he was aware of was a soft pillow cradling his head. The bed that the two mysterious elves had laid him on was so comfortable that he moaned in appreciation. The gentle hands prodded at his torn back, making Legolas cry out harshly.

Arkhun glanced at Durlan briefly, wringing out a warm rag and wiping the blood from the slave's back. After cleaning it all up, he took the strips of cloth soaked in athelas from Durlan and placed them on the cuts, keeping them in place with clean white bandages. The Prince had fallen asleep halfway through the healing process, exhausted from his injuries. A slight sound at the doorway brought the healer's heads up. Prince Aragorn stood there, studying his slave worriedly.

"How is he?" Aragorn pitched his voice low as not to rouse Legolas.

"He will be fine by morning. His body will mend itself in its sleep. Shall we move him to your quarters?"

Aragorn shook his head. "No. Let him sleep here. His bed is on the floor anyways and rest would be uncomfortable. Let me know when he wakes tomorrow. I want him to sleep as long as he needs." Two murmured approvals followed the Prince as he turned and made his way back to his quarters.

A loud crash brought Aragorn jumping out of his bed, hand grasping the sword he kept beside his bed deftly. His exhausted mind reeled as he processed the situation before him. Legolas was standing on the other side of the room, nursing his leg. His eyes were wide with fright as he realized he had awoken the Prince.

"Forgive me Master. I did not see the table there. It shall not happen again." He kept his eyes glued to the ground as he continued with the task of opening the curtains. The sun's light just barely penetrated into the room as it was just beginning to wake up itself. Aragorn watched the elf in shock as he moved into the bathroom, emerging a few moments later with the towel he had used yesterday. He quickly shook off the surprise and rose from the bed. Legolas stopped just at the doorway, holding a bundle of dirty clothing and towels.

"Do you require anything else before your bath, my lord?" The man shook his head and went into the adjoining room. A steaming bath was already drawn, clean clothing laid on the table beside it and a fresh towel hanging from the side. Aragorn looked towards the door, but the elf was already gone.

After he cleaned and made himself presentable for the day, he found breakfast on a tray, laid out of a made bed. Legolas was standing in the corner, finishing up folding and putting away his own bedding.

"How is your back this morning?" The elf stiffened before turning around facing his master.

"Much better, thank you."

"What changed your mind about being my slave?" Legolas sighed, before answering.

"I came to realize that no matter how much I protested, this is my life now. There is nothing I can do that will change the fact that I am your slave, and I know the more I deny it, the worse this fate will turn out for me. Best to accept it now rather than later." Aragorn was shocked, but immensely pleased. He hated having to discipline the elf. He much preferred to treat Legolas with the respect that every other slave of the Rivendell household. He nodded in approval.

"Good. Now, I will take you to Lord Katar so you can apologize. Then we can put this whole matter behind us." Legolas nodded, dropping his head to the ground. He reluctantly followed behind his master as they left the room and walked through the hallway. Aragorn halted before Lord Katar's quarters and spared a glance at his slave. Legolas' head was bent lowly and he shook slightly in fear. He briefly placed a hand on the trembling shoulder in support and knocked on the door.

The elf came out and glared at the slave. There were no marks upon his neck now, but earlier dark bruises in the shape of fingers were visible. Aragorn stood back and pushes Legolas forward. The elf shuffled nervously before squaring his shoulders and looking the Lord in the eyes.

"I humbly apologize, Lord Katar." Legolas knelt down on one knee. "I let my emotions lead my actions, and I struck out. I should not have touched you in any way. I hope you can forgive me, and hold no ill will towards my master. He has nothing to do with my actions." A bead of sweat rolled down the former Prince's face as he waited in silence for an answer. After what seemed like an eternity, Lord Katar spoke up.

"Prince Aragorn should better keep you on a tight leash. If you touch me again, I will slaughter you like the animal you are." The door was slammed in Legolas' face, sending him toppling backwards to his backside. He quickly got up and dusted himself off. His master grunted and strode off, leaving him to follow behind him silently.

Ok. So there seem to be some people who do not like the story. Yes, it is an AU, I think. I don't really know what that entitles. As for this story being "sick" and "disrespectful to J.R.R. Tolkien", I'm really not sure what to tell you. This is based off the book and movie, nothing more. Fanfiction allows a person to use characters from somewhere else and put them in their own story. No one is making anyone read this. If you don't like it, don't read it. I want to make this very clear, I never meant to insult anyone. Only to bring entertainment to readers. I believe there are two choices here. If there is anyone who likes reading this story, please tell me. Otherwise, I will assume no one likes it and delete it, and start on another story I want to write. Peace and blessings.


	4. Chapter 4

Aragorn looked up from the papers spread before him, watching his slave as he worked. Legolas was bent over the small side table, reading over letters and sorting them into piles. His brow was furrowed in concentration as he studied the horribly illegible paper. He chewed his lip unconsciously before coming to a decision and placing it neatly on the important mound.

His slave was settling in nicely. Every morning he would complete the chores his master demanded without complaint. Afterwards, if his help was not required for anything else, he was free to do whatever he wished until evening chores. More often than not, Legolas could be found out in the gardens, singing softly to the wildlife around him. His beautifully melodic voice had already impacted the greenery.

Everything was bursting with vibrant colors and great blooms. Aragorn found himself watching his slave from his study, as it overlooked the courtyard of flora. Legolas' face would ease of the tension it had been holding the moment he would step out of the castle. Aragorn was glad that the elf found something that made him happy.

Legolas was not broken, he was not arrogant enough to believe that. To break the former Prince would kill him, and Aragorn did not want to break him. His spirit was a magnificent sight to behold. Though enslaved, Legolas' soul shone brighter than any star in the sky. Aragorn shook off the straying thoughts and concentrated on the matter at hand. His father had called him in to a council earlier that day to discuss a matter of great importance.

_Lord Elrond looked up from his desk and smiled at the sight of his son hovering in the doorway._

_"Ion-nin. Please. Sit." He gestured his hands elegantly to the chair in front of him. Aragorn took his seat, waiting for his Adar to speak his mind. Elrond leaned back, steepling his hands under his chin in thought. After a few beats of silence, he spoke._

_"I need you to act as my envoy and travel to Mirkwood. There are still some unresolved matters there that need to be fixed. You will leave at first light in the morn." Aragorn nodded immediately. He would do anything for his adopted father, and a trip sounded exciting. He had been cooped up in the stone walls of the castle for far too long. He rose to leave, but his Adar's words stopped him._

_"I have, at great expense ion-nin, procured a parting gift for you. It is something that I believe you have been in dire need of." Elrond smiled, presenting a cloth wrapped bundle. Aragorn beamed in delight. Gifts from his father were far and few between. With fingers shaking slightly in eagerness, he unwrapped the present, baring the gift._

_In his hands lay a thin piece of leather. It was soft to the touch and adorned with fine jewels that sparkled radiantly in the sunlight. At one end was a buckle. It was obvious the offering was a collar. It looked to be painstakingly made. All of the gems were placed evenly on leather that was pounded until soft as silk. Aragorn examined it closely, realization dawning on him._

_"This is for L-my slave?" He cut himself off quickly before he said Legolas' name. It would not do to let his Adar hear him saying the name of his slave so freely. Elrond nodded in response to his question._

_"I know you have had difficulties with his behavior. He was most unsatisfactory at the dinner a fortnight erstwhile. The collar will be a reminder to him to whom he belongs to. He will have not such a lapse in judgment a second time. I have had it specially made, as he is the slave to the Prince of Rivendell." Aragorn could see that his father demanded obedience in this matter. A protest would be futile._

_"I thank you Father. This is a most lavish gift you have granted me. My salve will wear it proudly." He bowed before taking his leave._

Aragorn allowed the memory to complete, stroking his thumb over the smooth leather of the collar he had grasped in his hand. He had hesitated to tell Legolas, not only of the gift, but of the trip to his homeland. As his slave, he was required to accompany him on his travel to the place of his birth. Where he was once Prince; once the first born son of the King. All of that was ripped from him in the blink of an eye. And now he was required to face his Kingdom bearing a collar that denoted his new status. The Prince sighed, deigning to get the deed over with as soon as possible.

"Legolas?" The elf stopped in his readings, looking up to his master questioningly.

"I have something for you. Come here." Legolas rose from the chair, stretching his back, aching from being in the same position all afternoon. He glided over to Aragorn, kneeling when he was motioned to do so. His master held out his hand, showing him the strip of leather. It took a few moments for Legolas to realize what it was, but when he did, he shot to his feet shaking his head violently.

"No! I will not wear it! I am no animal!" He backed away slowly as Aragorn stood with him and neared him with the collar. Legolas glanced around wildly for an escape, looking very much like a spooked deer at the moment.

"Legolas," Aragorn thundered sternly. "You are my slave, and it pleases me to see you wear this and so you will. It will aid you in remembering who you belong to and who you represent and it will keep you in line. Your objections have no effect on the matter. Stop this behavior so I may place it on you.

"Please. Master please!" Legolas dropped to his knees and leaned forward onto his hands, kissing Aragorn's shoes. "Please do not make me wear it. Let me keep whatever dignity I have left. I will do anything you request. I will be the perfect slave. Just please, do not make me wear it master." His broken words almost stayed Aragorn's hands. To see the once great Prince on his knees begging was hard to say the least. But his Adar demanded that the slave be collared like the others. He squared his shoulders and bent down, fitting the collar to the elf's thin neck; making sure it was not too tight. He locked it into place quickly and pocketed the small key.

Legolas flew backwards with a cry, gripping the collar and tearing at it. His body heaved with great sobs as he writhed on his back, contorting his body in desperate attempt to yank off the offending item. He could feel the walls closing in around him; hear the taunts ringing in his ears. All that he had held dear to him since becoming slave was driven away. The collar burned at him, crushing off the air supply to his lungs. Aragorn laid a hand on his slave's trembling shoulder, endeavoring to calm him, but the shoulder was yanked away immediately.

The Prince sighed, standing and leaving the room. He understood that his slave needed time to process all that had happened, and would tell him of their mission when he had calmed. He pulled the door closed softly, grimacing when he could still hear the elf's anguished cries through the thick wood.

Legolas let his hands fall from the collar limply. No amount of strength would pry it from his neck. All he succeeded in doing was bruise the pale skin. He dragged himself to a corner and hugged his arms around himself. He was now just a slave, and nothing more. His cries went unheard in the dark room as he sobbed of a broken heart.

o-o-o-o-o

I just want to thank everyone who reviewed. Your words gave me the courage I needed to carry on. As promised, the story has gotten better (hopefully). I looked through yall's comments and tallied up whether people wanted a slash story or not, and it was a tie. No really, it was. So I have decided not to make it a slash (you may envision my face and beat it now if you wish) but I am sticking to my decision. I am hoping to appease both sides with this decision and just make the story as good as I can. Another chapter probably tomorrow, as it is also a snow day and I am getting a serious case of cabin fever. Hope you enjoyed. Please review. I love hearing from y'all. :)


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of someone entering the room shook Aragorn from his sleep. The person entering padded silently to the curtains, drawing them back and securing them. He watched as Legolas lit a candle and went about his morning chores. Aragorn sighed before speaking.

"Legolas?" He waited patiently to continue as his slave paused in his work and turned to him.

"My father has requested I travel as Rivendell's envoy to Mirkwood and finalize some matters. It goes without saying that you must accompany me." He cringed as he watched Legolas, dreading his response. The reaction he got shocked him. His slave perked up excitedly.

"That is no problem to me master. When do we depart?" For a few long moments, Aragorn just stood there, too stunned to form any coherent thoughts. He thought for sure Legolas would abhor travelling to his place of birth, being of the status he was now. Perhaps the collar that still shone brightly on his neck was cutting off air to his brain. Aragorn strode forward, hooking two fingers in the collar to check the fit. Legolas flinched away, dropping his eyes to the ground. He quickly decided to distract his slave from his shame.

"We leave before the first rays of the sun breach the sky. Everything should be prepared for us; we just need to head out. We will be accompanied by four others to aid us should we meet any unwelcome company. Come. Daylight is fast approaching." Legolas followed behind him dutifully as he exited his chambers.

Aragorn stretched out on the grass, sighing as his tired muscles met the soft ground. He watched as his slave wandered about, helping the guards to set up camp for the night. Legolas had been withdrawn during the day, not contributing to the conversation that everyone else had struck up to while away the long hours. Although he had not spoken, he hardly seemed upset. Instead, he was often found smiling slightly with his head tilted back, soaking in the rays of the sun. Feet stopped near his head, dragging him from his musings.

"Camp is set master. Do you require anything else?"

"Lay down with me." Legolas blinked in surprise, but complied regardless. He gracefully laid beside Aragorn, folding his pale hands upon his taut stomach.

"The trees are beautiful, are they not?" Legolas looked up, admiring the forest above his head and nodded.

"I used to sleep in the trees. There was this tree, a great oak, many centuries older than me that I would seek solace in during my time of need. It was comforting, to be held by something that time itself could not bend under its weight. Its branches did not ever fail me." Aragorn smiled at the image of a young Legolas clambering up a tree and sleeping in it.

"Do you fear seeing Mirkwood again?" He turned his head so he could watch his slave's reaction. Legolas was silent, trying to put his emotions into words.

"No. I do not fear going to my home. I fear the reactions my position will extract. But I know that my Adar will love me, no matter what. We may not have been the closest we could have been in recent decades, but I know that he did what he did for the love of me and his kingdom. Bartering me for the freedom of our land was his way of ensuring the continual of my future. If he had left Valar to decide, we may have withered away in time. Become a legend as we faded. The great kingdom of Mirkwood now just a shell of a castle that the orcs seek refuge in. I am relieved at my father's actions, and I am excited to see him again and tell him I understand. He will be pleased to see me too." Aragorn was glad his slave was not worried about the travel. He was afraid it would be too much for him to handle. The end of this journey would bring happiness to Legolas, hopefully.

The small band form Rivendell rode up to the gates of Mirkwood. A guard appeared, demanding to know who requested entrance into the kingdom. His face flickered with recognition as his eyes settled on Legolas. He bowed his head.

"Prince Legolas! You have returned. Open the gates!" He stepped back to allow them to continue. Legolas kept his head high, baring the collar to view. He would not be made to lower his head in front of his people. He ignored the whispers and gasps of exclamation. The horses were halted before the steps of the castle. Legolas drew a deep breath, dismounting and following Aragorn inside. He managed a smile when he saw his father at the top of the steps.

"Ada!" He raced up the stairs to him, fully expecting an embrace. King Thranduil turned from his son, ignoring his outstretched arms entirely.

"Prince Aragorn," he nodded coolly. Legolas frowned, moving to stand in front of his father. He looked into his eyes.

"Ada? Are you not happy to see me?" But Thranduil did not acknowledge he had spoken. Did not even look his way. Legolas grabbed his robes, demanding a reaction from him.

"Prince Aragorn, I think it would be wise for your _slave_ to take his hands of me." Thranduil did look at his son then. Legolas gasped as eyes, so filled with rage and loathing, pierced him. He backed away, slowly shaking his head. Horror struck through him. His father saw him, not as his son, but as a slave.

"Legolas…" Aragorn started gently, hand reached toward his slave as he fell apart. Legolas turned abruptly and fled the castle. He ran as fast as he could from Thranduil's coldness, trying in vain to escape his fate.

o-o-o-o-o

I'm glad to see people reading this story. It makes me excited to continue. It's nice to know that people, even one who seems is apt at disapproving the story but is obviously reading regardless, enjoying it. Review please. And while you're just surfing Fanfiction, feel free to check out my new story: The Mordor Prince. Might be worth your while.


	6. Chapter 6

Aragorn frowned as his search of the kitchens left him empty handed again. He had looked everywhere for Legolas, but so far, he had found nothing. His slave had fled the throne room faster than he could excuse himself and follow. Anger burned in his gut as he thought about Lord Thranduil's response. He knew the words had cut Legolas deeper than any mortal weapon could ever achieve. It was made worse by his slave adamantly stating that his father thought no different of him. It seems Thranduil could not see past the status and see that his son needed him.

Aragorn sighed and sat down on a step. He had searched the entire castle twice, and by now it was growing light outside. He blinked in surprise. He had not realized he had been looking throughout the evening and night for his slave. It seemed like just minutes ago Legolas was backing away, valiantly trying to keep the tears from spilling down his cheeks. The Prince got up and began walking again. He didn't notice he had fallen asleep until he walked straight into a tree. He shook his head clear and looked at the small pine. Suddenly, he knew exactly where Legolas was. How stupid could he be? Legolas had told him exactly where he went to seek comfort.

He strode quickly around the courtyard, finally coming to a stop beneath a grand oak. Now that he was close, he could faintly catch the sounds of little sniffles. Without thought, he climbed the massive tree. There, curled into a ball on a limb and pressed to the trunk, sat Legolas. He looked awful. Tears, long since run out of, stained the slave's cheeks, and he snuffled his stopped up nose periodically. He was quivering with emotion, his small arms unable to hold his body together.

"Oh Legolas…" Aragorn sighed softly. Forgetting all the rules that had been drilled into him since birth, he wrapped his arms around his slave. Legolas, for the most part, ignored him and just continued to sob hoarsely.

"It will be ok." He allowed his slave to cry against him, holding together the pieces as he fell apart in his arms. Much time passed before Legolas quieted down enough to talk and lifted his head slightly.

"Ada hates me. I am nothing but a slave."

"He does not hate you. He is a fool for what he did to you. He should have seen that you are still his son, whether you wear a collar or a crown, but he did not. You cannot let this break you. You are much stronger than this. You will return to the castle, head held high, and show the people what you have done for them. You are brave Legolas. I do not know if I could have done what you have. I envy your bravery greatly." Legolas sniffled, looking at his master."

"Really?" Aragorn smiled and nodded.

"Really. Now, let us get down from here. We have missed our chance at rest and must now face another day." He descended, his slave close behind. Legolas scrubbed at his face, destroying any evidence of his crying. He looked up and squared his shoulders, preparing himself for the worst.

"Ah, ion-nin. How were your travels?" Lord Elrond embraced his son, glad to have him back safely.

"Well Ada. I have concluded the business that needed tending to without concern. I am glad to be back."

"That is good. We must hold a feast tomorrow night in honor of your return. You have been gone far too long ion-nin." Aragorn chuckled. A month was hardly a long amount of time. His father made it seem as if he had been gone for the better part of year.

"I would be honored."

"Good. Now, you must rest. You seem tired from the ride. Go scrub the second skin of dirt you have acquired and rest easy."

"Thank you father." Aragorn bowed his head slightly in respect and left. Legolas met him at the door, falling into step beside him.

"So a feast?" The Prince laughed.

"It seems you were using your talents to eavesdrop Legolas." His slave just laughed as well and bumped his arm with his.

"Hardly. You speak loud enough for Mordor to hear." Aragorn had, over the time in Mirkwood, developed a strong friendship with his slave. He no longer saw him as his slave anymore, but rather as his best friend. They had some things in common, but their differences were what drew them together. Aragorn often found himself consulting Legolas in matters he was at a loss of what to do about. Legolas was very intelligent. He would think deeply before conveying his thoughts on the problem truthfully. It helped him many times on issues in Mirkwood. After the first day, Legolas stepped up and used his position to help his people.

"I am not that loud. Silence or I will throw you in the dungeon," he laughed jokingly.

"Oh, My Lord. Please forgive me. I will be good, just please let me have some of the amazing food." Aragorn pretended to consider the plea.

"Perhaps. Make sure you are ready by tomorrow night, promptly." Their laughter could be heard through the hallways, echoing loudly and brightening the air.

o-o-o-o-o

Thanks for the reviews. I did change the fact that I said jeans in chapter two, so thank you AragornArwenLOTR998 for bringing that to my attention. More to come, on both of my stories. Enjoy.


	7. Chapter 7

Legolas was almost vibrating with excitement. Nothing this exciting had happened to him in many years. The feast would have enough food to feed the whole kingdom to bursting, and enough wine to make a lake and never reach the bottom would be within arms-reach at all times. The air would be filled with flamboyant laughter and jokes. He could hardly wait. Mirkwood had been declining long before its fall. His father's heart break over his wife's murder weighed heavily on his aging body and the Great King's mind could not deal with the stress many decades of grief had placed upon him.

The walls of the castle that once reflected light and life had darkened, becoming a hollow shell of its once glorious self. There was no more laughter. No more balls or feasts. Mirkwood castle became a place of business matters and nothing more. Legolas shook away the dark thoughts. He would enjoy the feast tonight; let his soul relish in the life of it.

He quickly laid out Aragorn's formal ensemble before hurriedly getting dressed himself in the clothing he had been provided. The leggings were light green, hidden completely by the silver robe that came to the floor. It was bound together in the back, the small buttons securely seated within their individual loop of fabric. He tied the thick piece of cloth that matched the color of his leggings around his middle, cinching the robe at his thin waist. He was glad he had already spent the time to braid his hair beforehand for Legolas could hear the sounds of Aragorn getting out of the bath. He slipped his feet into the silver slippers and left the room so his master could change.

A mirror hanging at the end of the hall gave Legolas the ability to admire himself. The clothing fit him perfectly and set off the pale color of his hair. He had not worn such articles of attire since he had become slave to the Rivendell household. His usual garb was cheaply made and ill-fitting to his lithe body. The collar was the only piece that was fit for a prince. A slave prince.

Aragorn emerged from his chambers, fully dressed for the feast. His wear was similar to Legolas' but instead of the light green, he had full silver. He had an intricately made crown settled atop his dark hair. The crown was made of silver metal leaves welded together in a circle.

"Admiring yourself in the mirror then, Legolas?"

"Only admiring the wonderful clothing that was provided for me, My Lord."

"My Father demanded everyone in attendance wear fine attire to the feast tonight. He had the clothing made and had it delivered this morning, specifically for you." Legolas was shocked. Lord Elrond, though not cruel, struck him as someone who did not like him. It seems he had been too quick to judge the King of Rivendell.

"Come. We do not wish to be late." They hurried down to the gathering room. The room was painstakingly arranged for the feast. Three tables, made from the wood of old pines and almost as long as the room itself, were set on one side. The other side was empty to allow dancing and festivities. For now, it was filled with people ambling about and talking amongst each other. The curtains were drawn and the doors open, allowing the cool breeze of the night to fill the room, and allowing access to the patio. Servants bustled about, providing drinks to the guests.

"Ion-nin! You have arrived!" Lord Elrond strode over, clasping his son on the shoulder and handing him his first glass of wine. "Come, many are wishing to talk with you." Legolas followed behind as Aragorn was brought from person to person, thanking them for coming and talking with them briefly before being swept off to someone else. Legolas stiffened slightly as Aragorn was led to Lord Katar.

"Excuse me ion-nin. I will inquire as to the meal." He left with a sweep of his grand robes, leaving them with the council member.

"Prince Aragorn. I see you have brought your slave in attendance. I hope he will behave himself tonight." The Prince, though weighted down with several glasses of wine, bristled at the words.

"I assure you. He will not harm you or anyone else tonight."

"How can you be so certain? He acts as a wild animal might. Untamed."

"He is not an animal. He is a person and can think for himself." Lord Katar's eyes flashed with mischievousness.

"And what word will you give me to assure me no harm will come to me tonight?" Aragorn wracked his muddled mind to come up with something worthy of silencing the elf. The wine seemed to have gone to his head, for the answer he gave was out of his mouth without his consent.

"If he attacks you, I give you my word, as Prince of Rivendell, that he will be beat within an inch of his life and let him rot in the dungeons until he begs your forgiveness." Legolas looked at him in utter shock. How could he say such a thing? Aragorn looked back at him, pleading with his eyes for forgiveness. Lord Katar turned to the king's guards, standing a few feet away. They had stopped conversing with one another as they heard their Prince give a royal command.

"Did you hear that? If that slave touches me, you have your orders." Aragorn fervently wished he could take it back, but a royal command could not be unsaid. Just then, the dinner bell rang and everyone massed to their seats.

Legolas took his place, standing behind his master's chair. His stomach rumbled its message of hunger and he placed his hand on it to quill its fit. He had not eaten all day, too busy completing the chores so that he could ready himself for the feast. He told himself he would eat all that his heart desired after the dinner. While he was not allowed to eat with the others, being a slave, but he was allowed his choice of what was not eaten by the guests later. Since there was more than enough food, he knew it would be plentiful pickings indeed.

Lord Elrond motioned once everyone was in place, and everyone sat. The room was soon once again filled with talking and the sounds of a meal. Legolas looked around the room as he waited to refill Aragorn's cup, his eyes settling on Lord Katar. He was straight at him, sneering. He got up, sauntering over to the slave. Aragorn was eating like a starved animal, not seeing the elf rise.

"I hope Aragorn likes his wine. It might prove to be rather…potent tonight." Legolas was confused. The way the council member said it set his senses on high alert.

"Why would you say that, My Lord?" Lord Katar smiled devilishly.

"Oh, you shall see soon enough."

"What have you done to it?" Legolas glanced at the pitcher in his hands with horror, but saw nothing wrong with it. The elf's smile grew, if possible.

"Me? Nothing a _slave_ can prove. I hope The Prince is as hardy as they say he is." Protection for his friend drove Legolas' actions as he lunged forward. He grabbed the elf by the tunic, lifting him into the air.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" The room went deadly silent as his voice boomed out. Lord Elrond rose out of his chair.

"What is the meaning of this?" He cried in outrage.

"Your majesty, this salve is deranged. He accused me falsely and has attacked unprovoked."

"Aragorn, handle your slave this instant!" He looked down at his son. Aragorn was slouched forward in his chair, his head cushioned by the hard wood.

"Ion-nin?" He bent down, grasping his son's shoulders and shaking him. The Prince's head rolled limply on his shoulders.

"Iqista! I need a healer!" The room erupted into chaos. Elves were screaming and scrambling about, trying to seek out the threat. Legolas leaped on Lord Katar, grabbing his head and banging it onto the floor.

"What have you done! Where is the cure! I will slay you like a pig if you do not tell me how to help him!" Suddenly, many hands grasped the slave, yanking him off of the councilman. He fought against the guards frantically.

"Release me! Aragorn needs help! I have to find out what-" The rest of his words were cut off as someone shoved a rag into his mouth, effectively silencing his pleas. They secured his hands behind his back and dragged him out of the room. Legolas flailed helplessly, watching Lord Katar get up and smile at him as he was yanked around the corner and out of sight.

o-o-o-o-o

Bet you didn't see that coming. Now, Lord Elrond is not bad. He is King, so he is tough, but has not been openly rude to Legolas. Thranduil on the other hand is consumed by anger and grief from his wife's death. R&R.


	8. Chapter 8

Warning: The following is kinda rough. Proceed with caution.

Legolas was dragged roughly down the halls despite his constant struggles. A guard, fed up with the fighting, hit the slave atop the head with the hilt of his sword. Legolas' world grew blurry and he fought to process everything through his blurry vision. Suddenly, he was airborne. Flying through the air only to land on the floor of a cell painfully on his side as he was unable to catch his fall with his bound hands. The dungeon smelled like death. It was so cold in there Legolas could see his breath, and the floor was filled with puddles. The rain from last night had obviously pooled down here.

One of the elves stepped forward and sliced the rope holding Legolas' hands together. He yanked Legolas to his feet and locked his arms high above his head in the shackled dangling from the top of the cell. The chain was so short Legolas was forced to balance on his tiptoes, less he wanted to hang there by just his arms. Without a word, the guards stripped him from waist up and left. There was the sound of a key locking the heavy door, then nothing.

Legolas' mind worked frantically with the beginnings of panic. He had to escape! Aragorn needed him! His friend could be dying right now! He fought desperately against his fastenings, looking for any weak spots in the harsh metal. The jingling of keys broke Legolas from his panic. The reprieve didn't last long though as the door opened, revealing the one person he did not wish to ever see again. Lord Katar smiled devilishly, sauntering closer to the bound elf.

"Well. Would you look at this? A pathetic little salve all trussed up, awaiting his overdue punishment. You have no idea what you have done wrong, do you? Let me clear your mind for you. 'Oh, Lord Katar was beaten by a mere slave. I heard he nearly died.' Their taunts were relentless! It would have brought less shame had I been beaten by an elf maiden! You will pay for making me look like a fool!" The elf jumped forward suddenly, swinging his arm back and viciously delivering a punch to Legolas' nose. There was a loud cracking sound and blood erupted from the broken nose. Lord Katar smiled at the sight.

"You do not seem much like a warrior now. The Great Once-Prince from Mirkwood bleeds as a commoner does." He examined the blood on his hand fondly. "I plan to make you scream before I end your miserable existence. Then my plan will be complete. It was all so easy, you see. Your father was a sniveling mess after the death of your wretched mother. It was mere child's-play to control his mind. A little poison in his tea every morning and he was mine to control. He even sold his only son to slavery because I decreed it. Now, all that is left to do, is have him appoint me as his successor and then I will make him kill himself. And I will implement that plan, after I kill you. I can't have you destroying everything I have worked hard for, can I?" Legolas screamed against the gag in his mouth. The councilman ripped it out impatiently. "What!"

"I did not see you in Mirkwood! I would have recognized your ugly hide should you have been there!" That comment earned him a slap, snapping his face to the side.

"I would not risk the plan's compromise by doing something as foolish as letting myself be seen. No. I stayed well hidden and swept through your castle right under your very nose. The plan has progressed flawlessly. Feel free to scream. No one will hear you." Legolas was shaking in rage. He was so stupid! How could he not realize his father would not have done that to him if he was in his right mind? He kicked at Lord Katar, catching his foot right under his chin and sending him falling onto his backside.

"It seems you have a little too much freedom slave!" He grabbed Legolas and spun him around. The chains pulled taut and tugged at his arms. He was spun tighter and the pressure grew unbearably. Legolas groaned, trying valiantly to suppress a scream. With one last sharp tug, a loud snap sounded through the air. Legolas bit his lip and cut off the half formed scream. Agony rippled through his arm, sending the message that his shoulder was dislocated and broken. Lord Katar let go of him, letting him spin around so that the chains hang flat again. The movement was almost unbearable. Every spin jostled and pulled at his arm.

"Now, before we get started…" He trailed off as he held up a knife. He tangled his hands in the slave's hair and sliced the golden locks off. He didn't stop until he had shorn the hair to Legolas' scalp. The symbol of the elves dignity and honor laid on the dirty ground. The braids he had painstakingly spent much time on making perfect were now nothing more than dirt littering the ground.

Lord Katar spun around and rumbled through the bag he had brought with him. He sneered as he brought out a wicked looking whip. Legolas stared in horror. He had never seen such a vile looking weapon. The elves certainly did not possess such an instrument of torture as this. The elf circled him slowly, letting the metal end of the whip scrape against the ground. The eerie sound struck fear deep inside Legolas, but he refused to show it to the evil elf.

"Do you know what this is? It is a torture device that is commonly used by the Orcs. The metal on the ends are intended to rip the flesh right off the bones of its victim. I have yet to get a chance to see it for myself, so today, Valar seems to be smiling upon me. I will have you scream for me!" There was a high pitched whizzing sound a split second before agony exploded from Legolas' back. Unprepared he was for the sheer amount of pain the whip brought. He almost screamed but only barely managed to suppress the sound.

Lord Katar brought the whip down again. This time, Legolas could not hold back any longer. He screamed loudly, jerking in his bonds. The lashes started raining down on his unprotected back. Legolas screamed with each one, but the pain never lessened. It felt as if the whip was set on fire and each slash set his skin aflame. The seconds crawled by like hours, ensuring he felt every moment of his punishment.

The elf stopped, his arm too tired to fall another blow. He was breathing hard but grinning as he admired his handiwork. Legolas slumped forward limply, desperately trying to suck in air. He could feel blood rushing down his back and puddling underneath him. The chains around his lacerated wrists were removed and Legolas, unable to hold his own weight anymore, crashed ungracefully to the ground. The sudden movement jarred his injuries and pulled a sob from him. Everything was growing dark as Lord Katar spit on him and left, laughing. He managed to curl up into a ball, shaking violently, before falling apart and crying. The elf had done it. He had managed to break the Great Prince.

o-o-o-o-o

Sorry. It took longer than I thought to get this story out because I had written it and hated it so I deleted the whole thing and wrote it again. R&R


	9. Chapter 9

Lord Elrond watched his son's pale face for any movement. The healers were still working valiantly to save their Prince, but hope was fading as quickly as his son's condition. It had been three days and now Aragorn was fighting for each breath. Beads of cold sweat rolled off his face, and the Prince shook so hard, Elrond feared he would fall from the bed. His lips had gone from a pale color to blue since the incident, striking fear into the mighty King's heart.

"Can you not find a cure to this sickness!" He cried desperately, turning to the head healer. He hated to see his youngest son in such pain.

"We cannot heal him until we know what poison was used. I have not seen anything like it." Elrond looked back to his son worriedly as a healer tipped some liquid into the Prince's lax throat. Despite his care not to spill, some still dribbled onto Aragorn's chin, and Elrond dabbed at it with the corner of his robes.

"Stay strong, ion-nin. Saes, stay strong."

_'Please Valar. Release me from this evil.' Everything was black. Aragorn had been here, wherever here was, for what seemed like an eternity, suffocating in the darkness. Unseen tendrils would grab at him from nowhere, escaping when he fought back. But his strength was failing. His heavy limbs barely did as demanded anymore. Soon the darkness would grab him and he would be lost in its depths forever. His hope was fading. He had searched for an escape since he had woken and found himself here, but there was nothing. No walls, no doors, no light. At times, the lightest of whispers would reach his ears, but he knew it was only a figment of his imagination. There was no one here but him._

_Aragorn fell to his knees, a strangled sob escaping him as he buried his head in his hands. He was going to die here. The invisible hands were going to come back and never let him leave their clutches. His thoughts wandered to his Father. Did he know what has happened to his son? Or would he wonder forever what had become of the Prince of Rivendell. A pain shot through him as he realized his Father would mourn him greatly. Then there was Legolas. Would he also mourn the disappearance of him? Perhaps he would be relieved that Aragorn was gone. He would have a new master. Maybe he would find happiness away from his first master. Despair gripped his heart and the last of his hope withered away._

_'Forgive me Ada. I can hold no longer. There is no escaping this nightmare.' As he thought the words, he felt a great wave of lethargy press down on him. He had not slept since he arrived here. His eyes felt as if bags of sand were tied to the lids, weighing them down. He gratefully closed them and awaited the dreaded touch of the cold hands._

_Suddenly, light flickered against his eyelids. His eyes shot open, seeking the brightness. There, just a needlepoint in the distance was a flickering light. All thoughts of giving up vanished from Aragorn's mind. He needed to find the source of the beautiful sight. Forcing his heavy limbs to cooperate, he made his way towards the beauty, like moth to a flame._

_It pulsed and flickered as if fighting not to burn out. Coils of light twisted around, battling with the oppressive darkness and forcing it to recede. As he drew nearer, he could see that the light was emitted from something. As if it knew Aragorn was looking at it, the figure turned and Aragorn gasped as he recognized him._

_"Legolas?" he asked tentatively, "What are you doing here?" Legolas stared at him for a long time. _

_"I have come to save you Mellon-nin."_

_"Save me? Do you know the way out?" Legolas smiled sadly, puzzling the Prince._

_"Aye. I do. Come closer." The elf held out his glowing hand. Aragorn didn't hesitate. He strode forward and grasped it. Warmth immediately enveloped him._

_"Listen to me Aragorn," The Prince was instantly filled with worry. Legolas sounded far too serious._

_"I know that you will be a great Prince to Rivendell, as you have been a great master to me. And I want you to do something for me."_

_"Anything Mellon-nin."_

_"I want you to travel to Mirkwood and tell my Father that I forgive him. His actions were not his own and I know that now." Aragorn was confused. The slave was speaking in riddles._

_"What do you mean? There is no problem with travelling there when I get out of here, and you can tell your Adar in person." There was that sad smile again._

_"I'm afraid that will not happen. Many things have happened since your accident, and I am no longer able to accompany you anywhere. Please, promise me that you will grant my last wish." Legolas' eyes were filled with such pleading that Aragorn agreed._

_"Of course I will Mellon-nin." Legolas slumped slightly in relief. He smiled at him._

_"You were the best friend I could have ever hoped for. Thank you for that."_

_"As you are mine, Legolas."_

_"Do not trust Lord Katar. His heart is stained with evil. He is the cause of your accident, and my demise." Aragorn opened his mouth in question, furrowing his brows, but Legolas cut him off. "Farewell, Aragorn." Any protest that Aragorn might have made was abruptly cut off as the world dropped out from under his feet. Legolas squeezed his hand once and then let him go._

_He was tumbling and spinning downwards in freefall. His arms reached out desperately to grab anything to catch himself, but all he grasped was more air. His hair whipped his face as he spiraled towards the light at the bottom. Images flashed through his mind. One was Legolas facing Lord Katar and screaming as he was dragged away. Another was Lord Katar standing in front of Legolas, holding a frightening whip-like object. The last image was Legolas sobbing, curled up slightly and shaking in the cold as he laid in a puddle of his own blood. The light grew nearer, blinding him with its intensity, and then suddenly, everything stopped._

Aragorn gasped, his eyes shooting open.

o-o-o-o-o

Sorry for the last reply. It has been forever since I updated. I know I've updated my other story a few times in my absence and I apologize. It's only because I had more ideas for that one. I had to think about where I wanted this story to go. I want everyone to know I will finish this story. I will finish every story I write because I hate when I read a story I like that was made like 10 years ago and it is not finished. Sorry again and hope it was worth the wait.


	10. Chapter 10

**Aragorn's POV**

Everything was so blurry. Grey blobs moved around rapidly, adding to his dizziness. Something squeezed his hand as a voice spoke, but whatever was said was lost to Aragorn for the words were deep and drawn out far too long to understand. One of the blobs moved directly over him in his line of vision. The Prince blinked furiously, trying to focus the world around him. Slowly, he could make out lips on the blurred figure, moving along with undistinguishable spoken words. After a few moments, the words sped up and his vision cleared enough to make out dark hair, and familiar slate eyes staring at him in concern.

"That's it ion-nin. Easy now. Take it slowly." Finally, Aragorn was able to focus completely on his Adar. He tried to call out for him, but a broken croak was all he could muster. His throat was as dry as the dirt that settled over Mordor.

"Shhh. Here." A cup was pressed to his cracked lips as Elrond eased his head up for him. Aragorn starting downing the cool water much as a dying animal would, reveling in the feeling as the liquid acted as a balm to his parched gullet, until the cup abruptly disappeared from his mouth.

"Slowly ion-nin. You will make yourself ill if you do not slow down." The cup was pressed back to his lips and he drank, disciplining himself to take in the water slower. Soon all of the liquid was consumed, and the cup was taken away before his head was eased once again onto the fluffy pillow.

"Thank Valar you are alive. I thought-" Elrond broke off suddenly, blinking hard to hold back tears that had suddenly appeared in his eyes. After swallowing hard, he continued. "I thought for sure that you had passed to the Halls of Mandos. The healers assured me there was nothing that could save you. I have never been so glad for them to have been wrong."

"Ada…" The word was scratchy and nothing more than a whisper, but Aragorn was glad he was able to speak again. "W…wha happ…ened…?" The King reached out and smoothed the damp locks from his forehead.

"We were at your feast and you collapsed. Someone had poisoned your wine. When you were brought back here to be tended to, you were already burning with fever and unresponsive to even the strongest of herbs. Nothing worked to douse the fire raging within you. Your body weakened under the flames, and it was clear to all that you were withering away. Your life was slipping through our fingers as we watched, unable to help. That was three days ago." A pang went through the Prince. Three days? He had been unconscious for three days? Legolas had…Legolas! Aragorn tried desperately to sit up, but his limbs were too feeble to support his weight. Elrond pushed down on his shoulders to prevent him from harming himself further.

"Ada!…Legolas he…he was there…saved me…needs…dying!…Lord Katar…" The words were becoming increasingly difficult to force out as his exhausted body was pushed past its limits. The King ran his fingers soothingly through his dark knotted hair, afraid the fever had come back.

"Rest ion-nin. It was all just a fevered dream. Legolas has not been seen since your poisoning. It is quite possible he was your assailant. Cast the thought from your mind." Aragorn relaxed under his father's ministrations before realizing he was drifting off and began struggling anew.

"No! Ada…you don't…understand!...dungeons…needs me…" The Prince was becoming more and more frantic, breaking out into a sweat and shaking from the exertion. His father's arms were like stone, pinning him to the soft bed despite how hard he struggled. He slumped in defeat, breathing raggedly. "Please…" he whispered brokenly. "I can't…leave him there…" Elrond stared at his son intently for a few moments before relenting with a sigh.

"There is no one in the dungeons to my knowledge ion. But I will personally go and check for myself if Legolas is there." Even though he did not want to leave his son's side for a second, it was well worth the look of relief and gratitude that replaced the frantic one Aragorn wore. The Prince's hand gripped his father's arm and squeezed it gently.

"Thank you Ada…" His eyes fluttered before slipping shut.

**Elrond's POV**

Elrond was relieved to note his son's breathing was deep and steady, as his face was peaceful. He tucked the blankets carefully around Aragorn's shivering frame as he debated his options. He knew there was no one in the dungeons. He would have been told if there was. He could tell his son that he had checked and it had been empty as he had said, but he cast the thought aside as soon as it entered his mind. He would not lie to Aragorn. Mind made up, he glanced once more at the sleeping Prince and strode out the door.

His steps echoed loudly in the small stairwell leading to the Rivendell cells. It was eerily quiet, there were no guards here. Why should there be? There was no one to guard. Elrond came to the first cell and squinted through the bars. Even with his advanced elven eyesight, it was still almost too dark to see anything. The cell was, as he had predicted, empty, as were the next three. Coming to the last cell, he gave it but a quick glance.

Suddenly, something caught his eye. Something shiny was reflecting the low light of the dungeons. Surely it was just a basin left from a previous prisoner. He went to open the cell, and found it locked, bringing a frown to the King's face. Why would an empty cell be locked? Dread settled in his gut as the implications hit home. Perhaps this cell was not as empty as he believed. Glancing around, he found the ring of keys to the cell doors on the hook by the stairs. He hurried and grabbed all of them, rushing back as quickly as he could.

With shaking fingers, he tried all of the keys. One slid home with a loud noise and the door swung open. Elrond ran inside. Now that he was closer, he could see a body lying on the floor. He knelt beside it instantly, halting when something wet soaked his pants. He dipped his fingers in the thick liquid and brought it to his face. Blood. It was a large puddle of blood.

A quick glance revealed what had reflected in the darkness of the room. An elaborate collar fitted with large gems. Elrond felt as if he had been punched. He knew that collar and who bore it before he even turned the body over. Legolas' eyes were closed, blue lips slightly parted. The King gasped and shook the frail elf, jerking his hands away when they met chilled skin. Who had done this? It was too dark to see the extent of Legolas' injuries, but the amount of blood that littered the floor bared enough. Elrond doubted anyone, even an elf, would survive blood loss of that magnitude, but he had to check.

Years of training in the art of healing took over as he deftly placed his fingers on the slave's neck in search of a pulse. Moments passed with no sign of life, but the second he removed his fingers, he felt something. Elrond quickly put his fingers back, waiting for a beat with bated breath. More moments of nothing before a single beat pushed against his fingers. Weak and very slow, but a pulse none the less. The King quickly put his hand on Legolas' forehead soothingly, turning towards the cell door.

"Help! I need help down here!" His voice rang sharply through the darkness. The sound of running feet an instant later brought a sigh in relief to Elrond's lips. He looked down at the pale face of his son's slave. "Hang in there Legolas," he whispered. "Help is coming."

o-o-o-o-o

It has been FOREVER since I last posted. And I'm really sorry about that. I want y'all to know that I have a really busy schedule. (If you don't want to know my life story now, you can disregard the next part). I'm a high school student that takes a dual enrollment class at college. That gives me hours of homework to do. I'm also in JROTC drill teams, and all of the time I'm not at school, I'm practicing. On top of that, I have horses to ride, drill meets to go to, and college and work I have to get ready for. Anyways, sorry for all of the grammatical errors. Believe it or not I'm a serious Grammar Nazi, and I hate when I see a mistake in others people's work (I know, I'm a huge hypocrite.) The reason I've not caught my mistakes is because the only time I have to write is late at night and I'm tired, I'm hurrying to post the chapter for y'all, and I don't reread my work. I will start reading before I post as to catch these errors. Hope this chapter was worth the wait and more to come as soon as I have a free moment.


	11. Chapter 11

Elrond's POV Elrond stared down at the pale elf beneath him as guards, drawn by their King's frantic cries for help, rushed into the room. Legolas looked young in his unconscious state, the implications hitting Elrond hard. The slave was young. Much younger than his actions showed. This elf truly was mature beyond his years. And now, here he laid not much older than a mere elfling, bleeding and beaten within an inch of his life. The head guard kneeled by him, quickly shooting questions about his King's well-being. Elrond dismissed their concerns with a harsh wave of his hand. Someone brought in a torch, chasing away the oppressive shadows and bathing the room in sudden light. The sight that met their eyes was gruesome.

Blood was splattered along the walls, staining as high as twice an elves height. More of the crimson liquid was excessively pooled underneath their feet. Long blonde strings were strewn about haphazardly, some rosy, having been discolored from the elf's essence of life. The sight of Legolas himself tore a gasp of pure disturbance from every elf present. The most eye catching injury was surely the least life threatening.

The young elf's golden tresses were shorn off haggardly, some spots nothing but stubble along the tender scalp. The Lord's eyes welled up with tears. For an elf to lose its hair was unconceivable. And with Legolas a former Prince of a great kingdom, it was unbearable. Only the orcs were low enough to take away the elven sign of life and pride. The blonde strings were all that were left of Legolas' beautiful mane. It would take years to reverse the damage done, if he managed to live that long.

The pale face was littered in deep dark bruises; drawn into a grimace of pain even in unconsciousness. The once elegant nose was bent almost sideways, caked with dried blood. The edges of Legolas' mouth were raw, probably from something that inhibited his screams. The thought pulled a shudder from the Rivendell Lord. Steeling himself for more, he looked back at his son's slave and continued his examination. His left arm was twisted at an obscene angle and swollen nearly thrice compared to the other. Both dainty wrists were covered in harsh lacerations. But where did all this blood come from? Surely it wasn't from any of these injuries. Gently as he could manage, Elrond turned the elf onto his stomach.

Sharp hisses of horror and rage rang through the room. One guard cursed loudly. The Lord could feel his stomach twisting at the sight, bile threatening to burst forth. Swallowing hard against the feeling, he assessed the damage. Legolas' back was nothing more than stripped meat. Large chunks of skin and muscle were visible to even the most oblivious eye. To the more observant eye, bone shone through in a stark contrast to the dark red blood. The wounds were still sluggishly oozing blood despite having obviously been there a while, as revealed from the other injuries.

"My Lord." The softly spoken words pulled Elrond from his shadowed thoughts and he glanced up at the speaker. "We must move him. The dungeons are surely not helping his condition." The statement jerked the Lord into action. Yes, Legolas was not dead yet. And while he continued to breathe and his heart beat, however faint it may be, he would do whatever it took to save the elf. Forget the others who would think saving a mere slave was illogical and unroyal-like behavior. He was a healer above a King, and he would fight to keep this elf alive.

"Someone run and prepare a bed in the healing wing. I want the finest, freshest sheets available on that bed by the time I get there. I need a litter here now! Move!" All of the guards stood there in shock a moment before bursting into action. They all scrambled out, leaving the head guard, the guard holding the torch, the healer, and his patient. The head guard, Allain, he remembered distantly helped to turn Legolas onto his back again to ease his strained breathing. Elrond propped the elf's head and shoulders on his lap to keep the deep lacerations from pressing against the floor and causing more pain.

All three of their faces were set in grim determination as they waited for the litter that would make it possible for them to transfer the ailing ex Prince to the healing wing. Loud footsteps met their ears just seconds before two guards burst into the cell, carrying a long wooden board between them. Someone had the thought to drape a thick sheet over it to protect against splinters and had also thrown a pillow on it.

"Set it down beside him. Allain," he said glancing up to the elf. "I'm want you to grab his leg while I get his top half and on the count of three, we're going to scoot him onto the litter. The guard nodded, positioning himself at Legolas' feet and grasping the limp legs in his arms. Elrond slid his arms under Legolas' back, wincing in sympathy as his hands pressed not only on the crude wounds, but the broken shoulder as well.

"Alright. Here we go. One…two…three!" The two grunted, struggling under the dead weight of their burden, but managed to slide him gently onto the board. It was immediately lifted and hauled off, trailed closely by the healer as his mind whirled with the supplies he would need.

The doors to the healing wing crashed open, giving entrance to the King of Rivendell and his patient. Legolas was quickly slid from the wood to the bed as Elrond scrambled about grabbing bandages and a bowl. A pot of water was already on the fire boiling, drawing a sigh of relief from the healer. Someone had anticipated he would need it.

Grabbing the pot and pouring it into the bowl, he dumped a cloth in it, starting the arduous task of trying to save the Slave Prince's life.

o-o-o-o-o

Dun dun dun! I have FINALLY finished this chapter. The next chapter is going to be awesome! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and waited patiently for this chapter. I'll post more as soon as I can.


	12. Chapter 12

Elrond's POV

Elrond picked up the rag settled on Legolas' pale head and laid his hand where it had been. Finding the fever burning just as much as it had all night, he rewet the cloth and placed it back with a heavy sigh. He was exhausted from earlier events. After finding the dying slave and bringing him to the healing wing, he spent half the night setting his broken nose and shoulder; taking care to clean the shredded back and stitching the deeper wounds. Right now, Legolas still showed no signs of waking, as white as the sheets he laid on.

A sudden twitch roused Elrond from his musings. Legolas scrunched up his eyebrows and moaned lowly. The healer placed a hand on him so he would not turn from where he laid on his side and roll onto his injured back.

"Legolas? Can you hear me?" Legolas gave no reply, only furrowing his brow further in pain. The small elf began mumbling in Sindarin, striking fear into the elf lord who thought perhaps he had become delirious from the fever.

"N…no…saes…stop…no more…" Legolas flinched and groaned loudly, making Elrond jump slightly at the unexpected outburst. He gently shook the elf's leg, since the arm not pinned by the bed was bandaged closely to his body to prevent the bone from breaking further.

"Awaken Legolas. It is naught but a dream. You are in the healing wing." The lithe elf calmed slightly, relaxing into the bed once again.

The doors suddenly burst open. Elrond glanced sharply at the door, wondering who caused such a ruckus into the healing ward. Lord Katar strode in, looking somewhat disheveled. His robes were wrinkled and half of his hair had escaped the tight braid he kept it in.

"Lord Elrond," His tone instantly set of warning bells in Elrond's head. Lord Katar was being too flattering. The council member wanted something. "I heard that you were caring for the royal slave," he continued. "I came, for I could not believe my ears. The greatest healer having to stoop so low as to heal a mere slave. Why do you bother fixing what can easily be replaced?"

The second Lord Katar began speaking, Legolas started shifting on the bed restlessly, little moans spilling from his chapped lips. Why would the little elf react in such a way towards this elf's presence?

Lord Katar took his silence as he pondered the implications of Legolas' actions as him debating the question, and strode forward to further convince the healer. He set his hand on Legolas' arm and opened his mouth to speak. Before a word could be heard, Legolas reacted.

He shot up with a wild cry, lashing out with his good arm blindly. Elrond rushed to restrain the little elf before he ripped his stitches, pinning him to the bed carefully. Legolas continued to buck, trying desperately to escape. His eyes were wide open but glazed and unfocused, rolling around the room half crazed.

"Legolas! Be still!" Elrond jerked his head around and glared at Lord Katar, who was standing there stupidly. "Get out! Your presence is upsetting him!"

"But Sire-" His argument was cut off by Elrond's sharp command.

"Now! That's an order!" The other elf smartly left quickly, shutting the doors rather loudly behind him. Legolas settled down instantly, but still shook with terror. The healer rubbed the stubbled hair gently, lending comfort.

"Shh. He is gone. You are safe." Legolas whimpered a few times before going limp, sleep claiming his exhausted body. The Lord carefully placed the slave on his good side again and checked his injuries, sighing in relief when he found no wounds reopened.

With Legolas resting peacefully on the bed, Elrond settled himself into the chair beside the bed, thinking about the little elf's reaction. It was possible the elf feared the council member because he was punished for lashing out at him, but that though was quickly dismissed. Legolas had not shown fear like that after the incident. What if Lord Katar hurt him without the King's knowledge?

Everything slowly clicked into place. The unexpected visit, the strange tone, the loud actions. It all made sense. Perhaps Lord Katar was the one that tortured the little elf. Mind made up, Elrond stood abruptly and strode from the room, intent on getting answers.

Saes: Please

o-o-o-o-o

I know, first of all, I have FINALLY updated. My busy schedule is officially cleared up immensely, so I promise more really soon. Secondly, really short chapter. Sorry for that but I'm on a ten hour car ride, my laptop is dying, and I'm sick. On a good note, Lord Katar is finally discovered, secrets will be spilt, and justice will be served (or will it?). Hope you liked!


	13. Chapter 13

Elrond's POV

Elrond was so focused on how he would go about getting his answers from the council member that he almost ran straight into his son. He twisted his body at the last second to avoid knocking the sick man to the ground.

"Ion!" He exclaimed, grabbing his son by his shaking shoulders. "What are you doing out of bed? You must rest."

Aragorn was sweating profusely and barely able to hold himself up, but his eyes held a fierce determination.

"I came to see Legolas. A guard told me that you found him and that he was at the healing wing."

"Yes, he is indeed at the healing wing, but he is resting as you should be. Come, I shall take you back to your room."

"No!" Aragorn jerked his arm away. "I am going to see Legolas with or without your help. It is my fault he is hurt. I did not look after my slave properly. I failed him."

"Oh ion-nin. You did not fail him. You could not have known what was going to happen, and even if you did, you were very ill. There was nothing you could have done." The man just stared back at him silently until Elrond heaved a sigh.

"Very well. I shall take you to his room, but you must promise me you will remain sitting." At Aragorn's nod, he grabbed his arm again and led him down the hall.

Elrond entered the dark room quietly and settled his son down on the chair beside Legolas' bed. Aragorn cried out in alarm and leaned closer to study the elf.

Elrond watched sadly, knowing his son blamed himself for everything.

"Ion," he said gently. "I have to leave. I will be back soon, but I want you to stay with him. Do not leave him for anything." Aragorn looked up, a question shining in his eyes, but Elrond didn't answer. No need to concern him in this matter.

Reluctantly, Aragorn nodded his consent and turned back to the elf. He replaced the warm rag on his brow with a fresh one, blinking hard against the tears in his eyes.

Elrond walked to the door, pausing and looking back at the pair. If he knew his son, he knew that he and Legolas had become friends, despite their situation. The thought brought a smile to the King of Rivendell.

Striding out of the room and closing the heavy doors behind him, he made his way to the torturer's chambers.

o-o-o-o-o

Ok, so really REALLY short chapter, but I'm just about to go on a trip (like leaving the car in 30 minutes) and I can't write anymore. Not my best work but I wanted to give you SOMETHING before I left because I won't be able to post anything for a week. Hope it was just enough to tide y'all over until I get back. I promise the next one will be really good and long. Deal?


	14. Chapter 14

Elrond's POV

Elrond barged unannounced into the room. He was Lord; he did not need to knock, especially under the circumstances.

The council member was hunched over his clothing chest, throwing the articles of wear haphazardly onto the bed when the door opened with a bang. He froze guiltily and glanced up at the Lord trying for ignorance.

"My Lord. Is there anything in which I can assist you with?" Elrond stayed silent, choosing instead to stare at the elf who squirmed under his intense gaze. Realization struck Lord Katar, and with it, came action.

He leapt towards the window, intent on escaping punishment and ending his life, but Elrond was quick. In the blink of an eye, he shot between Katar and the glass.

The elf's beady eyes shot around wildly, searching desperately for an escape. His attempt to flee through the now empty doorway proved futile as guards came running and blocked the exit.

"Lord Katar, you are hereby charged with the torture and harm of the Prince of Imladris' property-" Lord Katar backed away from the advancing Elrond slowly, sweat beading his brow and rolling down his face.

He shook his head side to side muttering protests that were drowned out by Elrond's booming voice as he continued.

"You shall be tried and sentenced according to the laws of our people and how I deem fit for the crimes in which you have committed. Do you deny these accusations, and add to the penalty, or will you submit to the evidence in which we have gathered?"

Katar immediately began screaming objections.

"That slave lies! I did not touch a hair on his head nor do I wish to expose myself to such a filthy animal!"

Elrond sighed. Stupid elf.

"Very well. Your account to the story will be heard before the council and taken into consideration. For now, you will be escorted to the throne room where the trial is to take place."

He nodded to the guards who strode forward and dragged a still protesting Lord Katar from his chambers.

Lord Elrond sighed wearily, gathering himself and heading towards the healing room. He needed Legolas. Without him, there was no way he would justify the punishment or Lord Katar without sending his people into an uproar.

He eased the door open slowly. To his surprise, Legolas was awake, blinking owlishly at Aragorn, who bustled about over him like a mother hen.

"Legolas?" Glazed eyes swung to meet his question. "We have apprehended Lord Katar-" Elrond did not miss how the elf flinched at the name- "and he is to be tried for his crimes. You are needed during the sentence as evidence. Can you walk?"

Legolas' eyes flashed in determination. He nodded.

"Alright, Legolas. Nice and slowly," Aragorn muttered, hands fluttering around his injured friend as he tried to place his hands somewhere that would not bring the elf greater pain. With half a dozen fails, Legolas was finally standing, supported by his good arm by the Prince.

The trip from the healing room to the throne room took an eternity. Legolas kept stumbling over his own feet and was breathing harshly. Exhaustion shone already through his blue eyes.

"Not much further Legolas. You can rest in a chair when we get there." The elf gave no indication that he heard Elrond, but managed to make it the whole way to the room before collapsing in the offered padded chair.

He leaned his head back wearily, but kept his eyes cautiously on his torturer.

A murmur went through the room as soon as Legolas arrived and the council members got an unobstructed view of the extent of his injuries.

Lord Katar was glaring carelessly at his victim, vile filth spilling from his mouth about the former Prince.

With a wave of Elrond's hand, the room settled into silence. He gave a long glance towards Legolas before turning back and addressed the room.

"We shall hear the accounts from Legolas and Lord Katar before deliberating our verdict. Legolas, you may go first."

Legolas' POV

Legolas grew flustered as all the eyes turned to him expectantly. His own darted between all of the other people and Lord Katar, who was still staring at him in rage.

If the council member was found innocent, he would surely kill him the moment he was set loose.

And who would believe him, a slave, over a council member that has sat with the Lord of Imladris for many a century?

A hand settled on his shoulder, startling him out of his worried thoughts. Aragorn smiled down at him reassuringly and gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"Go ahead mellon-nin. No harm shall befall you. I will not let it." Legolas relaxed visibly, a small smile tickling his lips. Aragorn had called him a friend. He squared his shoulders and spoke clearly, years of being the crown prince of Mirkwood making addressing the crowd second nature.

And so he told them, he told them all, beginning when Aragorn was tortured and not ending until he told them everything.

Legolas slumped back in the chair, exhausted. All of his energy was drained away.

The room was deathly silent as Elrond let the words sink in.

Suddenly, Lord Katar lunged forward and dislodged the guards that had been holding him. He pulled a dagger from his boot and aimed towards Legolas.

"I shall rule Mirkwood!" With that, he brought his arm forward to hurl the dagger.

An arm shot out and grabbed his before the dagger left his hand, halting the deadly throw before it began.

"You will not harm my son anymore, Nadorhuan." King Thranduil tightened his grip on his son's torturer mercilessly; the dagger clattered to the stone floor.

The room erupted into action. The guards rushed forward and grabbed the struggling elf, shackling his wrists in chains behind his back.

Elrond jumped from his throne and stared menacingly down at the council member- former council member.

"Katar, you have been stripped of rank and are hereby sentenced to exile, by order of the Lord of Imladris. You will be relieved of all your weapons and released into the Dark Forest. No elf is to aid you in any way or so much as speak to you. Take him away." Katar was screaming violently, spittle flying from his mouth like a rabid warg.

Thranduil rushed over to his pale son instantly, cupping his face and tilting it towards him.

"Ion-nin. Are you alright?" Legolas looked up at his father warily. Their last encounter was less than respectful. Thranduil sighed.

"Seas, forgive me Legolas; I was not myself." Legolas instantly threw his good arm around his Adar and hugged him tightly.

The King hugged back gently, running his fingers through Legolas' hair soothingly like he did when Legolas was just a mere elfling.

"Shh. It is over now Legolas. He will harm you no longer." Legolas' reply was muffled somewhat by Thranduil's robes.

"Why? Why did he do it?" Thranduil leaned back so he could see Legolas' face.

"Katar came from an ancient bloodline. Our family has, for many millennia, ruled over Mirkwood, but there was a time where we did not. Mirkwood was ruled by a corrupt family that nearly drove the kingdom to ruin before they were overthrown by our ancestor. Katar believed the crown should still belonged to him. He figured drugging me to get his way and disposing of the crown prince was his way back to power.

"By tormenting you further by making you a slave was just a bonus to him. When he knew the plan was beginning to backfire, he tried to kill you in the most painful way possible. That left just me to deal with. He did not figure in the effects of the drug losing their potency so soon. As soon as I learnt his plans, I came here."

Legolas looked down sadly.

"But I can never go home. I am a slave to the Prince of Imladris." Thranduil frowned unhappily. As much as he wanted to take his son home, away from the horrors of this place, he had given Legolas away and could not take back what he had done no matter how much his heart pained him.

"Worry not ion-nin. I will visit as much as I can spare." Legolas shook his head sadly.

"Legolas?" Legolas looked up upon hearing his name.

"I release you." He could hardly believe his ears. Aragorn was setting him free? He must be delirious.

"W-what?" he managed to ask shakily.

"It would be wrong to keep you furthermore. You were sold unjustly and put through horrors that no elf should ever have to bear. I will not keep your innocent soul trapped any longer. You are free, mellon-nin." Aragorn smiled broadly at the shock on Legolas' face.

A smile like one that had not been since Legolas became a slave graced his lips.

He was free.

_=()=_

Mellon-nin: My friend

Nadorhuan: Cowardly dog

Ion-nin: My son

*Sniffle*. It is finally finished. No more. Happy ending. Smiles everywhere. I just want to go over a few things before I close. First off, sorry for the long delay in posting. As promised I have not abandoned the story and it is longer than usual. So yay! But I got a Beta (more like co-writer to be honest) and they gave the story back immediately with tips. Unfortunately I am new to Fanfiction and Docx so it sat in my inbox for like a week. So the delay is completely my fault. And for that I apologize. I really wanted to spend time on this chapter and make it great for y'all so I hope it was. If y'all have any ideas about how I could do a sequel feel free to contact me via PM or review. I am up for ideas. For now though, I am concentrating on my other two stories. Hope it was good!


End file.
